The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia variabilis, commercially referred to as a pot-type Dahlia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Dahlstar Apricotxe2x80x99.
The new Dahlia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Mariahout-Laarbeek, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new pot-type Dahlia cultivars with desirable inflorescence form, attractive colors, and good garden performance.
The new Dahlia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of two unidentified proprietary Dahlia variabilis selections, not patented. The new Dahlia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross grown in a controlled environment in Mariahout-Laarbeek, The Netherlands. Plants of the new Dahlia differ from plants of the parent selections primarily in ray floret coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Marhahout-Laarbeek, The Netherlands in 1996. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Dahlstar Apricotxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Dahlstar Apricotxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Dahlstar Apricotxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct pot-type Dahlia:
1. Upright and compact plant habit.
2. Freely branching, full and dense plants.
3. Medium-sized semi-double type inflorescences.
4. Golden orange-colored ray florets with bright yellow-colored disc florets.
5. Good garden performance.
Plants of the new Dahlia can be compared to plants of the Dahlia cultivar xe2x80x98Mipaaprixe2x80x99, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Venhuizen, The Netherlands, plants of the new Dahlia were more compact, more freely branching, had larger inflorescences, and flowered for a longer period of time than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Mipaaprixe2x80x99.